Chocolate Eyes
by Hinooki Silvertail
Summary: Yusuke falls into a state of shock, or something like it, concerning someone close to him. CH. 2 up!
1. Default Chapter

Hinooki: Yeah, yeah, I know, another story. The last one I got jammed on, partly because I had too many characters. This one should work better though, because I'll mostly be sticking to YYH characters and if there's any ooc's, it'll only be a few.  
  
Caden: She wants you to read and review. But I wouldn't waste my time.  
  
Hinooki: Caden. - -#  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= Chapter 1 - Realization  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Nothing, nothing at all.  
  
Just emptiness.  
  
So empty, like an endless black hole in his soul. Nothing he did  
  
filled the void; it stayed there, not leaving.  
  
Just being.... empty.  
  
"Oh god," he blurted out, barely able to form the word. It was so empty, why wouldn't it go away?  
  
"Urameshi?" The voice was a distance vibration, slowly entering his mind. But he didn't registered it. He simply stood in the middle of the crowded street.  
  
"Urameshi? Man, you're creeping me out. Urameshi?"  
  
The voice. He recognized it; Kuwabara, rival, ally, friend.  
  
The orange-haired teenager shook Yusuke by the shoulder. "Urameshi! Snap out of it!"  
  
"E-empty.... s-so empty," the detective stuttered out, clutching a hand to his heart. Why was it empty? Something was missing. He couldn't name it, but something wasn't there.  
  
Kuwabara grabbed his raven-haired adversary by the jean jacket clad arm. "We're going to Genkai's." Concern flickered in his onyx colored eyes as he pulled his friend down the crowded street in Tokyo.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Wisened brown eyes studied the subject. Kuwabara had brought Yusuke to her; all Yusuke said was that it was empty.  
  
His mocha eyes showed it, Genkai noted. They shined almost black, filled with an emptiness not seen in the usually anger-prone toushin.  
  
"Genkai, can you see what is wrong?" Kuwabara asked quietly, with one arm wrapped around a pretty ice maiden with sea-breeze green hair and crimson eyes that matched her brother.  
  
"Can you, Genkai-baasan?" echoed Yukina, worry apparent in her wide eyes.  
  
The pink-haired elderly woman kept silent, still observing her pupil. He remained very still, with a hand over his chest. Small murmurs were all he said, mostly pertaining to something missing or leaving, and loneliness.  
  
"Genkai?" Kuwabara asked, almost fearing she'd start going mad like Yusuke.  
  
The physic scowled at him. "I'm still sane, idiot." She let out a small sigh. "I can't say what's wrong with him. It's something with his soul though. His reiki is fluxing rather quickly."  
  
"Oh, it is..." the high-school student muttered, remembering he could sense spirit energy.  
  
Yukina looked fretfully at Yusuke. "Genkai-baasan, will he be okay?"  
  
"I can't say," she answered, a small glitter of despair in her eyes for her student. "It would be appropriate if he stayed here. Kuwabara, go talk to Kurama and ask him to visit Koenma for us."  
  
Kuwabara nodded and regretfully unwrapped his arm from his love. "The kid's gotta have some answer for this."  
  
"We can only hope in this case," Genaki responded. "Now go, it's imperative that we get this solved as soon as possible."  
  
He let out one more nod of his head and exited the temple, en route to Meiou High.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"Kurama! Kurama!!!!" A teenage boy about the age of 17 visibly winced. With a sigh, he headed towards the door. How many times must I tell him not to use that name? he thought.  
  
Out into the hallway he stepped, glittering jade eyes looking for the source of the yelling.  
  
And the source did come. The lanky orange-haired teenager came speeding up the hallway. "Kurama! There you are!"  
  
Some of the nearby students, dressed in Meiou High magenta, gave strange looks to Kuwabara. One of them stepped up to Kurama. "Why is he calling you Kurama?"  
  
"A nickname, Kuri," Kurama responded quietly before tugging Kuwabara into an empty classroom. "Suiichi, Kuwabara. I am Suiichi here."  
  
"We've got a problem with Yusuke!" Kuwabara spilled out immediately. He started off a hurried explanation before the former thief could say anything.  
  
After he finished, Kurama tilted his head slightly, letting crimson hair spill over his shoulders. "I see. That will prove a most difficult problem if Reikai needs him." He paused, glancing at the door to see if anyone was coming in to intrude on their conversation. "I assume Genkai requested that I go talk to Koenma for her, did she not?"  
  
The delinquent nodded his head quickly. "Yeah, she does."  
  
"I see. I will be on my way as soon as I am able." Kurama turned on his heel and exited the room before another word could be said between them.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Caden: Next Chapter we'll be in Reikai, listening to Koenma panic his diapers off!  
  
Hinooki: Um... kinda. More like we'll be coming back down with some information as to why Yusuke is being a pansy.  
  
Caden: He's not a pansy! *mumble* Cooler than you...  
  
Hinooki: I heard that. *ears twitch* Anyway, tune in next time to see why! Oh, and if anyone knows how to get these stupid code tags to work, tell me how in a review! @.@ 


	2. Dead or Not

Hinooki: Konbanwa! Welcome to the second chapter of Chocolate Eyes! Caden, Saeran, you're on!  
  
Saeran: 'ur insane authoress does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters. Thank bloody god.  
  
Caden: She wants you to review. See that purple button at the bottom of the screen?  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Chapter 2 - Dead or not  
  
Faster, faster. He had to run faster. Outrun the despair, the empty feeling.  
  
Branches reached out to stop him, tearing at pants and shirt, leaving long red streaks across his face.  
  
Yusuke tripped over an old, gnarled root, sticking up through the dirt, and tumbled down a gently sloping hill. Immediately he got to his feet and stumbled into another run.  
  
iFill... please fill.... no more emptiness.... God please no more..../i  
  
His heat beat grew faster and faster as he ran carelessly through the chilly green woods outside Genkai's temple.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Kuwabara yawned lazily in class and stared off into the distance through an open window. The teacher's stern voice snapped him back into reality and he looked up, slightly startled.  
  
The teacher shot him a dirty glare before going back to teaching the Algebra exercises on the dusty blackboard.  
  
The orange-haired delinquent sighed and looked around the classroom. His eyes rested on the desk of Keiko Yukimura. It was empty, which Kuwabara found rather strange. Usually Keiko was at school more often than necessary, being that she was the representative of the class.  
  
iAnd I wanted to talk to her about Yusuke.... Guess I'll have to stop by her house after I'm done here,/i he thought, yawning yet again and earning another contemptuous stare from the teacher.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-  
  
"Genkai-baasan! Genkai-baasan!" shouted the pretty ice maiden as she ran through the temple grounds. "Genkai-baasan!"  
  
"What is it, child?" the pink-haired women asked as she stepped out from a room in the center of the temple. The room had a large spiritual statue in it, and she had been enjoying some afternoon tea in it while thinking of recent events.  
  
Yukina ran up to her, panting frantically from her flurry of shouts and running. "I can't find Yusuke-san! He's not in his room!"  
  
The old woman frowned, wrinkles etching her forehead. "He's in no condition to be running around, the dimwit."  
  
"His room is a terrible mess. It looks like he simply crashed through the door." The koorime's crimson eyes looked pleadingly at Genkai. "Can you find him?"  
  
"Of course," Genkai reassured. "Stay here. I am expecting either Kurama or Koenma to be visiting."  
  
Yukina gave a quick nod and Genkai rushed off into the woods, to find her pupil.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-  
  
Chocolate eyes opened slowly and studied their surroundings. A small room, with a table, chair, and a bed. The room was clad in various shades of green. Rich bamboo green covered the walls, a deep forest green rose patterned fabric covered the cherry-stained pine wood of the chair, and the same fabric dripped off the windows, shunting any light that may have come in through them. The bed itself was lavish; made of the same cherry-stained pine wood, and covered with silken blankets and feather-pillows that could float the sleeper to heaven.  
  
The owner of the chocolate eyes sat up weakly, pushing the blankets aside. She was still wearing her blue Sarayashiki uniform. Her brown hair was matted down with a small amount of blood, where she was hit over the head.  
  
Keiko shook herself awake and got up out of the bed, going immediately to the door. She twisted the knob, but found the door to be lock. Not giving up yet, she went to the windows and pulled back the draping. Long black bars went up and down across the window. The view showed her a cloudy black sky that shimmered with lightening. Down below, there was a great courtyard with demons of different sorts pacing back and forth and stopping once in awhile to talk to each other. A great gate also stood with a pathway on top of it with more pacing demons. Beyond the gate rolled an endless field of brown grass, with small dips and crags spotting its face.  
  
Keiko stepped back from the window. Those things, the demons, she had seen them at the Dark Tournament. Yusuke and his allies had fought several things that looked like them. And that guard... Keiko shivered slightly. She wanted out of this place; she wanted to be back at home, at her parent's ramen house, with Yusuke, wrapped in his protective and caring arms...  
  
"Ah, glad to see that you're awake, Yukimura-san," a soft voice said smoothly as the door shut with a quiet click.  
  
Keiko spun around quickly, her wide chocolate eyes staring at her captor.  
  
He was... absolutely charming. He stood at the graceful height of 6 feet, 3 inches, with shiny ebony hair cascading down his broad shoulders. His yellow eyes smiled at her with an animal-like ferocity which made every nerve in her body tingle with an excitement only Yusuke's presence could bring up. Truly a handsome man, Keiko couldn't help but watch his every movement without speech.  
  
The man let out a low chuckle, making Keiko's heart skip a beat. "See something you desire, Yukimura-san?"  
  
Her face turned a bright crimson and she shot him a glare. "What do you want with me?"  
  
"You, my dear, are a very important piece to bringing down Reikai," the man said softly, stepping toward her. "But, you can be... more, to me at least." He placed a calloused hand on her cheek, stroking the smooth skin with his thumb.  
  
Keiko shivered at his touch and stepped back, forcing his hand off of her face.  
  
The yellow eyes watched her with amusement. "I happen to have a special gift. It allows me to sense what one is feeling in her heart, such as you, Yukimura-san." He came forward again and grabbed her by the shoulder this time, holding her tight enough that she couldn't wiggle her way out of his grasp. Leaning close, he whispered into her ear. "You are confused, scared, because you view me as you view your precious detective, Yusuke Urameshi. Except for one thing. Your attraction to me is on a physical level."  
  
Keiko froze in place. How could he read her that well? "Lies, lies," Keiko murmured, trying to remove his hand from her shoulder. "You lie."  
  
"Or do I?" The man smiled, oh how seductively he smiled. "I will come back soon, so we can have a little fun, if you know what I mean."  
  
Keiko made a sound of absolute disgust and let her hand fly out to slap him. He easily caught it with his own, and pulled her forward into a kiss. His tongue explored her mouth while she gagged. Breaking apart, he smiled again at Keiko. "I will most certainly enjoy this."  
  
"Who are you?!" Keiko demanded after getting her breath back. "Who are you?!"  
  
"You can call me Brennan," he replied as he released Keiko and walked over to the door. "I look forward to our next meeting." With a wave and a tilt of his head, he exited the room.  
  
She immediately went to the door and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge. Keiko sunk to the ground while leaning against the door, her eyes closed. iOh Yusuke.../i  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-  
  
Caden: She's going to get more disgusting, watch!  
  
Hinooki: *bops Caden over the head* Retard! Okay, so maybe the Reikai scene will be in the next chapter. I just couldn't write it in this one. It just didn't... click. Oo  
  
Saeran: To get to the point, thank you 'ye who kindly reviewed. We 'preciate it! 


End file.
